Cross Zodiacs
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Reunion of Leorio and Kurapika at the Hunter Association was more than emotional for anyone who saw them. Not when Leorio was at his wits end when trying to contact his friend so he was rather demonic. Yet Kurapika had this thought in mind. Why was Leorio with the Zodiacs? Wasn't he suppose to be studying to be a doctor? Kurapika just had to confront his friend!/chapter344spoiler/


***Cross Zodiacs***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**LEORIO and KURAPIKA BECAME ZODIACS!**

_I said it again didn't I?_

Their interaction in the manga is inspiring!

**Note:** Taken after Leorio finally contacts Kurapika! REALLY MANGA BASED!

_Read Chapter 344 if you must!_

**_Therefore I bring you this side story! ~Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kurapika looked out of the window of the car after the short conversation with Leorio on the phone. It's been a long time since he answered the man's call for a reason only he could understand.

_Dark Continent... just exactly what will happen once he goes there...? all he could think about were the eyes of his comrades and nothing more... he doesn't care what the organization plans ahead... but he'll definitely get his hands on the last pair no matter what the cost and whoever gets in the way... _

_He definitely would..._

"Leorio values you highly, doesn't he?" Mizaistom said who was sitting beside him inside the car.

Kurapika eyed him from the corner of his eyes feeling indifferent.

"I wonder about that..." he muttered remembering that happy go lucky doctor whose life ambition was to become a doctor... then again...

Kurapika fell in silent stupor as his eyes found the sky outside the window again.

_Just exactly what was Leorio planning?_ It suddenly hit his mind.

For then he knew Leorio was studying medicine... and then there was that event in the Hunter Association Mizaistom told him about. With how things unfolded, was it possible that the man was pulled into the chaos of the association even though he did not want to?

The blonde haired man's dead eyes suddenly found the man in the cow dress again and he asked abruptly—

"Did you say it was Leorio who recommended for me to become a Zodiac?"

The Crime Hunter did not need to bat an eye at that.

"He did. He said you'd be most useful."

Kurapika eyed the hunter.

"Will _he_ be of any use?" he asked all of a sudden.

Mizaistom looked taken aback at the unexpected question that he took his time staring at the cool headed kid. Then finally pulling himself together, he cleared his throat and looked ahead.

"As what I have told you, Leorio has gained massive support from the other Hunters that it is quite impossible for us to ignore his existence. His very participation in this crucial event is important for us in the Association especially after the ex-chairman Netero's demise. We need someone like him who had gained everyone's trust by his mere appearance."

"Then..." the blonde haired boy's voice complete change for some reason, "you're throwing him in the arena even though he _lacks_ the skill to fight?"

The Crime Hunter gaped at his companion who was looking at him differently this time.

_What has happened to that calm collected young man he was with awhile ago?_

"I would not say he _lacks_ that skill," he managed to say despite the aura he was feeling from the blonde man, "his healing skill is a top notch as from what I gather and his display of skill when he assaulted Ging Freecs says as much. I do not think Leorio-san is that helpless."

He managed to meet Kurapika in the eye for it was the only thing he could do at that time. Mizaistom was not intimidated—not at all. But he was just surprise at the uncanny ability the blonde young man was displaying to him. It was dark and cold and it lingered in the car. He then reminded himself that nowadays even the _youngest_ ones can already possess such magnificent skills. It reminded him of Ging Freecs' son.

He was just glad they were on their side for now. But then, as Mizaistom looked at Kurapika from the corner of his eyes, just in case everything went out of hand... would there be anyone able to control this guy in the association?

_Another ticking bomb..._

Kurapika seemed to take his words calmly as the blonde boy decided to look ahead of him with his thoughts lingering on his mind.

When the car finally reached the destination, the two Hunters immediately entered the building and to no one's surprise were then greeted by a tall man whose spiky black hair was so familiar to the chain user.

"Kurapika!"

Leorio appeared to Kurapika, a very healthy man who seemed to have gotten taller over the months. His face was a little thin but all the same his friendly eyes and wide smile was an indication that his old comrade, the one Kurapika knew him to be was still the same—

That was when things started changing—

The bright face of the tall man he just possessed awhile ago slowly changed into dark and menacing that caught not only Kurapika but Mizaistom Nana by surprise.

_"THE HELL AREN'T YOU GIVING ME YOUR FUCKING EMAIL?!"_ was what came from the demented medical student with face screwing up and hands about to reach on the blonde boy.

"W-what..." Mizaistom blinked at Leorio but his surprise was nothing as to when the feeling of cold atmosphere the blonde boy was emitting totally disappeared at that very moment. The crime hunter shot Kurapika a look, only to realize the blonde young man looked as confuse as he was.

_"DAMN YOU, KURAPIKA~!"_ the tall man went on with all the aura of resentment directed solely to his old friend. A sweat drop fell slightly at the side of Kurapika's face who was surprised at this sudden greeting.

"I said I'll pass on that." he managed to say, trying to cling tightly on his composure, "and you should stop that. You look ridiculous. You really never cease to amaze me, Leorio."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Leorio gritted his teeth, "I've been worrying over you for the past months—!"

"There's really nothing to worry about."

"Shut up! Who the heck doesn't worry for their friends? Give me your _fucking _email already!"

And he snatched Kurapika's cell phone away from the blonde boy's hands.

"Ah—hey!" Kurapika complained.

All the while, Mizaistom watched the interaction between the two and his worry ceased a little.

And then he thought about it again. They need not anyone from the Association to control someone like Kurapika... no...This man, Leorio, who was able to win everybody with his sincerity and dedication to his friends— was their final answer.

_Really._ Mizaistom eyed the tall man with a little smile as the two continue to bicker over the email address, _who says you were not going to be useful?_

* * *

Kurapika closed the door behind him finally as he and Leorio entered the designated room they were given inside the building of the Hunter Association.

"This is my room." The blonde boy then pointed out at the medical student who slumped himself on the couch in the middle of the room, "the least you could do is ask first before you enter."

"What for? We've shared a room a hundred times before!" Leorio answered with a grin on his face and looking happy as he usually does.

_Really no shame..._ Kurapika thought with a little troubled look over his companion, _he's always like that._

"By the way, Kurapika," Leorio went on with a sudden serious expression on his face, "how's your journey so far... about the eyes..."

Kurapika equally gave him a serious look.

"Everything has gone well and I'm able to retrieve most of them... except for just one."

The blonde boy pulled out the picture of the prince he was looking earlier.

_This one... this guy has the last pair..._

Leorio watched his friend and then pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose. He knew well enough what his companion has probably done in the past months that they were separated. Truth be told, he didn't want to ask him any of that. As much as possible... he wanted to divert Kurapika's attention from such dark surrounding...

Then again in their situation... that was quite impossible.

And he was the one who suggested for Kurapika to come along this journey after all...

_How ironic..._ the man thought with eyes flickering meaningfully.

"Haah!" the man suddenly gave a mighty sigh, making Kurapika look over at him. "It's really nice of you to be here again, Kurapika! It makes a considerable difference when you have someone you can rely on in this kind of journey!"

And he stretched his arms and let his back fall at the back of the soft couch.

Kurapika's eyes lingered at the man for a moment.

And then for a brief second, without the man knowing, the cold hard eyes he had been in possession of which has not seen any good daylights recently, suddenly softened at the sight of the man.

And Kurapika even gave a small smile.

Only that—it did not last long.

Leorio suddenly felt his companion sit across him that made him look up—only to find Kurapika's intent eyes on him.

"Huh? What's up?" the tall man asked as he straightened on the chair upon detecting a serious atmosphere. Kurapika's eyes focused on him for some reason and it made him somewhat nervous—

"You," Kurapika said once he opened his thin lips, "what are you doing here?"

It was Leorio's turn to be surprised.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to be here, do you?" the blonde man went on, his eyes not leaving Leorio's, "The Association doesn't hold anything on you that requires for you to give your assistance to them."

"Y-you may be right..." Leorio mumbled, still looking startled at the sudden tension his friend was giving him, "but Cheadle-san, you know—the Hunter Association's current chairwoman said she has already has me enlisted for a study abroad and—"

"Shouldn't you be more suspicious that she is giving you such treatment?" Kurapika's cold eyes were on his friend, "you are aware that she is only using you, aren't you?"

To which Leorio had no reply on.

It was true—it seemed that Cheadle only wanted him to tag along because of his sudden popularity with the other Hunters... that aside—there was really nothing particularly interesting about him yet...

"I've had enough of seeing my friends fight alone..." his whisper barely reached Kurapika but the blonde haired man stared at him transfixed indicating that he heard—especially when the man looked up at him and gave him that _look_—a look of complete determination and stubbornness only Leorio always manage to pull. _"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF MY FRIENDS FIGHTING WHILE I STAY AT THE COMFORT OF MY ROOM, DID YOU HEAR?"_

Silence greeted his words but he was not quite over—

"Gon risked his life with the chairman... Killua did too... both of them were protecting this damn world I'm moving around with and I didn't even realized that! I'm sick of that feeling! I don't want to living acting as if nothing is happening around me! Acting as if my life is as normal as anyone else because it's not! _I'M A HUNTER TOO, DAMMIT!"_

He knew he was already ranting but he didn't care. Kurapika should know it was coming since he was the one who opened up the discussion.

Yet even Kurapika had no counter to that... not when the man had that blades on his eyes.

Leorio looked away feeling suddenly vexed—not at his friend but to himself.

Who was he fooling around acting like he was all powerful and mighty? And exactly what can he do once something ominous happened with them in the _Dark Continent?_ What power does he have there?

With chagrin on his heart, Leorio suddenly stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going out for awhile," he said without looking Kurapika in the eye.

_Here was another friend who was risking his life and his very belief to save his past... _Leorio thought as he went to the door,_ here was another friend who was sacrificing his present... for something he wanted to protect... how was he suppose to equal with that?_

"Leorio..."

The tall man stopped upon reaching the handle but he did not turn.

"It'll be a dangerous journey..." Kurapika went on with his eyes hidden behind his hair, "it would be better for you to stay behind."

Leorio gritted his teeth and gave his friend an angry stare—

"You—!"

"But I know you won't listen to me anyway. You never do."

Leorio was then surprised to find Kurapika looking at him with his sincere eyes. Such a sight he wasn't expecting to see from his old comrade. Such meaning it had too. The two held each other's eyes.

The blonde haired young man gave him a smile—something which he was not so accustomed anymore—but was able to give in once again for he could not help it. He was with an old friend after all.

"For once I have to agree with you," Kurapika continued, "I guess... having someone you can rely on in this journey does help a lot. I'm glad you're here, Leorio."

Leorio was, once and for all, struck at that.

"Kurapika..."

It was somewhat heart warming how their sudden argument had turned yet again into another deeper understanding of one another. It was also funny how... the feeling of darkness that had seized their hearts just awhile ago vanished into thin air after having said those words...

For Kurapika and Leorio to form their bond again. It was the perfect time.

_They were together again._

Yet the Hunter Association did not escape Kurapika's cold treatment once they finally met the new members of the _Zodiac._

_What's up with that guy?_ Was the eye contact of most of the Zodiac members as they saw the dark aura lingering behind Kurapika who was standing beside Leorio with arms crossed.

"Kurapika," Leorio muttered with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "not a good way to make an impression."

"I do not know what you mean." Kurapika said coldly with eyes closed.

Mizaistom whispered something to the 14th Chairman of the Association who nodded slightly and looked from Kurapika to Leorio and then to the other Zodiacs. It was then to her surprise that Kurapika's eyes harboured suspicion on her she wasn't quite expecting.

_Kurapika would probably be in the most disagreeable position, _she remembered Mizaistom whispering on her, _since he too, values his old comrade Leorio-san highly... and for him to be forced in the Association and in this dangerous mission..._

"I understand very well," Cheadle told Kurapika in the middle of the silence as if communicating with the blonde's inner dispute, "I will take responsibility."

Kurapika's eyes glinted and then he closed them. Leorio blinked at the two.

"Huh? Did something just happen?"

But he was ignored as the 14th Chairman of the Hunter's Association eyed everybody around the table.

_"Let's start."_

* * *

***THE END***

_**A/N:** Man! I like cold Kurapika! I like it more when he cares only for one person~!_

_He can give anyone his cold shoulder no matter how many times he wants to—but just not to Leorio!_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
